


A zombie good morning

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute Okumura Eiji, Established Relationship, Good, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Possessive Ash Lynx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Kudos: 48





	A zombie good morning

"'day, Eiji"  
The coffee hardly spilled directly into the sink, rather than into the cup, when Ash let out a gasp as he felt something wet on his neck (a kiss?), A chin on his shoulder, followed by something firmer, a body here.  
"...pillow"  
"Good morning, not that you could get unstuck? Thanks ..."  
"...pillow"  
"Unglued!"  
"... no, pillow"  
"I'm not your pillow, please ..."  
Ash's protests died in his throat as he felt his boyfriend's arms squeeze his hips and press his pelvis against him. It was incredibly hot.  
His stomach began to do somersaults.  
"Ash ... bed ... pillow ..." Eiji kept repeating, with his eyes closed; most likely he is still dozing off.  
"Let's go crazy, huh?" commented Shorter in yellow pajamas with blue and green trains, followed by an amused laugh and his purple mohaw sticking out over his head like a flag.  
"Stop it Shorter Wong," Ash hissed, but without hatred.  
Shorter smiled again, then walked over to Eiji and gently pulled him away from Ash.  
"Come on wake up, come on"  
As if by magic (?) Eiji yawned and stretched the muscles of his arms (he did not remember being in the least stuck to Ash).  
"Ah, good morning ..."  
"Hello"  
Shorter pulled Eiji to him and gave him a light kiss on the lips.  
"Always kissing him first, huh?"  
"I'm the fastest" Shorter said with a smirk "And you're slow"  
"I have low blood pressure, if you don't remember," Ash said, sipping his coffee. "Besides, you shouldn't always brag"  
"Oh really, old man?"  
"Yeah, subspecies of punk"  
"Ok"  
"By the way, Eiji ..."  
"What's up?"  
"Good morning," Ash said as he set his cup down on the table and took his boyfriend in his arms, and then planted a passionate kiss on him.  
Shorter rolled his eyes at the ceiling with a sigh.  
"This is my good morning kiss, sweety," Ash grinned in satisfaction.  
"I'll make breakfast" Eiji said, preventing himself from blushing like a schoolgirl (now he was definitely fucking awake!) And deciding to dispose of the embarrassment "Out of the way, though"  
Ash and Shorter didn't get it repeated twice.


End file.
